character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Hausler
"..." - Thomas. Thomas Hausler is a human with the ability to manipulate and create weapons at his whim. Appearance Thomas is a slender character, standing at 5"6 in height and having messy, black hair. His eyes are a hazel color (despite the fact that his face is hardly ever seen) His usual attire consists of a burgundy overcoat with a black shirt underneath, with baggy jeans and dark gray shoes. He wears a plague doctor mask to cover his face. Personality Thomas is initially antisocial, and tends to keep away from people with the exception of his older brother, Adler. Thomas is determined to accomplish whatever goal he has on his mind at the time, and it's hard to stop him. His nature is what caused him (inadvertently) to make a name for himself across the universe, as most of his opponents would describe that most of his strength comes not from his power to make weapons, but from his sheer, unbreakable desire to win in the face of any and all odds stacked against himself. He doesn't care how powerful his adversary is or what they're capable of doing to him. He isn't one to fear fighting back. Thomas doesn't like killing people, and would rather finish off the opponent in a pacifist way rather than end their lives. Though, he will do it if there are no other options. Background Powers and Abilities * Master of all Weapons - Thomas has the outrageously powerful ability to manipulate and summon weapons, being able to learn how to handle them in seconds. This, along with his hellish training regimen, allows him to become a deadly opponent. **Weapon Modification - As an extension, Thomas can manipulate the properties of his weapons, giving them qualities they may or may not have had previously. Some of the modifications Thomas gives to the weapons he creates would be physically impossible to replicate otherwise. Combat His ability to spawn in any weapon, in conjunction with his skill with handling them, can make Thomas a difficult opponent to fight. He'll be able to hold you off from long distances by firing a barrage of hundreds to thousands of ranged weapons at once, modifying the properties of the projectiles so they become harder to miss (assuming they ever miss), and the speed at which they travel. If one were to get Thomas into melee range, however, they would be greeted by all sorts of close combat weapons, such as swords and halberds. Thomas can bring this up a notch by, of course, modifying the properties of the weapons, essentially being able to do whatever he wants with them. Including making them break through anything. But of course, this isn't the full scope of his power. And the limits of his power aren't known. Archtypes * Elective Mute * Good Is Not Soft * The Stoic * Tranquil Fury * Martial Pacifist * Hyperspace Arsenal * Swiss Army Superpower * Improbable Weapon User * The Gunslinger * Master Swordsman * Implausible Fencing Powers * Improbable Aiming Skills * Gun Kata * Training From Hell Trivia *Thomas has demonstrated the ability to fly via Jet Propulsion in many ways during several instances. Some of these include firing two special guns at the ground to create a force powerful enough to launch himself, riding a missile, using a multitude of explosions as a means to stay in the air, and rocket jumping. *His birthplace is Raiding, Austria. The same town as revolutionary pianist, Franz Liszt. Coincidentally, Thomas was known to have an interest in learning to play the piano at one point, but never went through with it. *Thomas' best feat with modifying weapons was when he created a gun made to fire bullets that can travel one mile per attosecond. **...meaning he made a gun whose every shot moves faster than the speed of light. Much faster'.' ***...meaning he singlehandedly broke the laws of physics. Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Slapson Characters